I Like To Watch
by PinkElegance
Summary: Three viewpoints. K/U/S.


I Like To Watch

A/N: This one-shot is an outtake from a much longer fic that I'm polishing.

Pairing: S/K/U

Rating: Mature.

Summary: Three viewpoints.

Disclaimer: If Kirk and Spock were mine, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fantasies about them. Trust me.

Kirk likes to watch.

He is a remarkably aggressive lover in spite of his demeanor. He likes to bite her. Not hard enough to break the skin, but enough that she makes this deliciously wonderful sound that only he can draw out of her. I'm not jealous. He makes me emit similar sounds. He likes to pin her hands above her head with one and do the rest with his other hand and his mouth. She likes it when he does that. He nibbles her breasts and kisses down to her navel, where he licks around and in. His tongue is incredible. He buries his head between her legs and sucks the sweet sugar that is uniquely hers. He growls when he tastes her. So do I. She reduces us to our base natures when we fuck. She moans and holds his head down. He told me she tastes like Vulcan honey. I think she tastes like strawberries. When she comes, she trembles and he doesn't stop until he has all of her in his mouth. He's thorough that way. Thank God.

He is obsessed with her back and her feet. When we lie together, he kisses her vertebrae and sucks her toes. She really likes it when he does that. He is more passionate than either she or I ever believed he was capable of; it pours out of him in waves when we make love. I suppose it's a vent; a way of counterbalancing his stoic persona. She and I are quite fine with that. He lets her have control and rolls over on the bed. She grips him tight, pulling him into that heat that makes both of us crazy. She is flexible and supple from her dancing and she gyrates in a way that makes him pant her name. I usually scream it. She covers him with her hair and kisses him with a nibble to his lips, the way he likes it. She licks his eyebrows and sucks on the tips of his ears. This never fails to make him come and he squeezes her when he does. She collapses on top of him when she comes and they lie together, breathing in tandem. It makes me want to join in.

However, I just want to watch.

Uhura likes to watch.

The first time they made love without me was about a month into our triad. I was waiting for them to realize it wasn't all about me. It's better to let some things take their natural course. I guess they thought I wouldn't like it, but I do. It's erotic and beautiful to see my lovers getting it on. Depending on the day they've had determines who leads. Today it is Spock; he's got Jim in that viselike grip of his, and they're kissing. Jim's breath's comes in wheezy spurts; Spock does this tongue thing when he kisses and it's absolutely mind blowing. When he does it to me, it never fails to set my sex on fire. Now he's nibbling on his pectorals. Jim's pecs are amazing, and it's one of the many things we love about his body. His hands are in Spock's hair, and as he works his way steadily downward, kissing him in a methodical fashion. Never let it be said that our Vulcan lover does not take a scientific approach to everything. Jim hisses as he hits the spot on navel and his pelvic bone, where his tattoo is, and then slips his wonderfully long fingers into Jim's mouth. He sucks them, as he should. When Spock takes him into his mouth, this look of utter bliss fills his blue eyes. I know how he feels. Spock's tongue is unbelievable. Jim's taste is light and salty; he's the perfect contrast to Spock's sweetness. I love making them come with just my mouth. He strokes his thighs while he sucks him and moves his finger to massage Jim's perineum and I know what's coming. He makes Jim come in a way that I don't; not better or harder, just different. I'm not jealous. He makes me come in a way that Jim doesn't.

Jim's stamina is great; I can go longer than he can, but neither of us have the energy that Spock does. When he calms down, Spock flips him and begins kissing his spine, moving upward in a way that I'm familiar with, ending with the back of his neck. He caresses his hair, nibbles his ear and whispers something dirty in Vulcan, I'm sure. He talks dirty to me in Vulcan. Jim melts into the bed, moaning. Spock must have had one hell of a day. I'm getting horny. I want to get in bed with my men. I want Spock to take his day out on me. I want Jim to do it too.

Right now, I'm fine just watching.

Spock likes to watch.

He has a fascinating skill for getting her into the most interesting positions. He likes to have her on her hands and knees and enter her that way. He likes to pull her hair and smack her buttocks. She enjoys it when he is rough with her. She likes it when I am rough. He pulls her up and puts one hand around her throat and the other on her belly. He says something to her, something that makes her emit a guttural sound, something that I find stimulating. They move together in a rhythm, a cadence that only they can hear. He pushes her back down on all fours, and then pushes her to the bed. He enters her again and covers her, sliding his hands over her outstretched arms and locking his fingers with hers. I am quite familiar with the sensation of being covered by him in such a fashion. How he gets leverage in that position is elusive, as I cannot process anything beyond how he feels inside of me. It does not matter, as my captain is an extraordinarily skilled lover. She screams when he bites her; she likes to be bitten and we indulge everything that she likes. When she reaches her climax, it is awe-inspiring. She is never more beautiful than she is when she comes. When she does, he has no choice but to follow; her orgasms are potent and all-consuming like a singularity. When she climaxes, I can do nothing but follow.

She makes him stand up and then she goes to her knees and takes him into her mouth after calling him Captain. He gets aroused whenever she calls him that in bed. I admit to same when she calls me Commander. It makes moments on the bridge interesting. Her mouth is astounding; she has remarkable suction and a talented tongue. She caresses his testicles when she sucks him; he grabs her hair and mutters incoherently. He thrusts in an uncontrollable fashion; he can't control himself for very long when she performs fellatio on him. He cannot control himself when I do it. When she finishes, licking her lips in a way that never ever fails to elicit the response she desires, he grabs her and throws her on the bed. She beckons to him and he goes to her. I want to go to her, to them.

At this moment, it is simply fascinating to watch.

They like to look.

While in Kalamar, he managed to get two unbelievable installations in his quarters. How he pulled it off was unbeknownst to them and he never told. One was a mirror over his bed. So they could watch when they made love. Their schedules and shift rotations precluded it happening on a nightly basis, but when they did, it was explosive. They were all over each other. Anything that was acceptable in the throes of passion was acceptable. It was fortunate that the captain's quarters were soundproofed and sealed. Who knew that such fervor existed between three people? Kirk was known for getting women in bed, but he had not known such intimate intensity like this. Uhura, professional and semi-icy, let her hair down and let it all hang out when she was with them. Spock's staid personality belied his adoring interior.

And when it was over, they would look in the mirror at three sweaty entwined bodies, three exhausted individuals, and three happy people.

Three satiated souls. Peace was found in a threesome.

Fin

Reviews greatly appreciated! --PinkElegance


End file.
